


LuckClan:Far Future

by Petra_Paisley



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Paisley/pseuds/Petra_Paisley
Summary: Peace has become clear,LuckClan has been living at peace for  many years,In this new tale of two new cats of destiny things of the past shall be re-built and new warrior traditions will begin.(Read LuckClan:Stand By Your Side And LuckClan:Awoken Spirit before reading this story)





	1. Chapter 1

LuckClan:

Leader:Spectrumstar:Black with rainbow tail,Clear but not blind eyes,Rainbow wings,She-Cat

Co-Leader:Amberblaze:Amber-red fur with yellow eyes,Yellow paws with a runny look,Male

Deputy:Spookyshadow:White with black paws and orange eyes,White feathered wings,She-Cat

Medicine Cat:Herbflight:Silver with white stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Fighters:

Stagpelt:Dusty brown with vivid green eyes.  
(Father of Luckykit,Fawnkit,Featherkit,and Junglekit)

Waterdrop:Blue with pale blue eyes,She-Cat

Dappledsun:Gold with amber eyes,She-Cat

Orangeice:Orange with yellow stripes,Tom

Rippleleaf:Green with shamrock green eyes,Tom

Dancingshadow:Black with purple eyes and pale grey paws,Tom  
(Father of Rosekit,Rubykit,and Yarrowkit)

Lavendersong:Purple-Lilac fur,bright purple eyes,She-Cat

Runningwind:Silver with blue eyes,She-Cat

Snowshine:White with light gray stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Yellowfur:Black with bright yellow eyes and grey spots,She-Cat

Flameforest:Red with green eyes,Tom

Sandpelt:Tan corgi,Brown eyes,Tan feathered wings,Male

Geckozap:Green and brown,Green eye,Tom(Invisibility)

Purplespine:Tan and purple stripe on her spine,Purple eyes,She-Dog (General Powers)

Windymeadow:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Dog

Soulshock:Pale gold with pink muzzle and amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Plumwhisker:Purple with silver stripes and amber eyes,She-Cat

Running Scouts:

Blazingsky:Red with blue-ish marks,Blue eyes,Tom

Flaretrail:Red with yellow stripes,Gold eye,Tom

Brightlight:Lilac with bright green eyes and white paws,She-Cat

Daisyshine:Black with white stripes and bright purple-green eyes with lilac spots,She-Cat

Queens:

Windymeadow:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Dog  
(Kits:Luckykit,Fawnkit,Junglekit,and Featherkit)

Purplenight:Purple-Black with purple eyes,She-Cat  
(Kits:Rosekit,Yarrowkit,And Rubykit)

Kits:

Luckykit:Gold with glittering fern green eyes,paws,ear tips,underbelly,and under tail,Feathered wings,white spots down spine,Sparkling stars on her pelt,She-Kit  
(General Magic,Nature Magic)

Fawnkit:Dusty brown with green pale blue eyes,blue spots,She-Kit

Junglekit:Green-ish blue-ish with green eyes,Tom

Featherkit:Pale blue with feathered wings and blue eyes,Tom

Rubykit:Red with orange eyes and yellow-red paws,She-Kit

Yarrowkit:Pale yellow with pale gold eyes,Tom

Rosekit:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Kit  
(General Magic,Invisibility)

Elders:

Luckysoul:Gold corgi with white markings,feathered wings,One blind blue eye one lime green eye,Bird wings,Male

Rosefeather:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat

Brokensoul:Black with green eyes and one torn ear,Tom

Jayflight:Silver with blue eyes and light-gray stripes,Tom

Willowsway:Dusty brown with green eyes,She-Cat

Lightiningstrike:Gold with yellow eyes,Tom

Thunderboom:Gold with creamy yellow stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Blairfur:White with grey stripes and blue-purple eyes,She-Cat

Ghostlily:Lilac purple with deep purple eyes and white markings,She-Cat

Prologue:

Purplenight stared in astonishment.Rosefeather had sat beside her every night and told her about her experiences with eight kits.Every night Purplenight dreamed of having Rosefeather be her kits,Such a wise she-cat,any mother would be proud to call Rosefeather her kit."Our kit looks just like Rosefeather..." Dancingshadow purred quietly."Rosekit,Her name shall be Rosekit,To follow in Rosefeather's paw-steps." She mewed softly.Rubykit and Yarrowkit's names had already been chosen.Windymeadow sat in the nest beside Purplenight.She had four lovely kits,Junglekit,Luckykit,Featherkit,and Fawnkit.She had named Luckykit for her resemblence she had of her father,Luckysoul.The kits were busy nursing and the mothers cleaned them.Herbflight sat proudly,He had just helped to She-Cats at the same time.Luckykit was much smaller than any other kit.Windymeadow looked worried."Why is she so...Small..." She meowed."She's just a runt is all,Some cats neglect the small runts," He mewed lowering his head to the tiny kit.Windymeadow sighed with relief. She curled up around her kits and drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Little ones in the VERY beginning!

Chapter One:

Luckykit sprung up and tackled Rosekit.Rosekit was the only one she ever wanted to play with.Rubykit would make fun of Luckykit's and Rosekit's small size.Luckykit was as big as Rosekit and felt that the two where somehow bonded,Since they were born at the same time which caused Herbflight to panic.Featherkit was slouched against a tree with Yarrowkit.The sun shone down.Luckysoul's and Rosefeather's eyes gleamed as they watched the two kits play.Spectrumstar was looking proud at her sisters kits and Purplenight's kits.Yellowfur pushed through the dense brambles that surrounded the camp."The Leaf-Wall has grown thick this Green Leaf." She mewed.Spectrumstar nodded.The Leaf-Wall was what divided the ocean shore form the forest.Rosekit caught Luckykit while she was distracted and flipped her over.Luckykit squealed and wriggled."Your too smart for me!" Luckykit grunted as Rosekit let her get up."Well you're quick,You ARE Windymeadow's kit!" She meowed."But swiftness isn't everything,And You're pretty quick too!" Luckykit mewed.Rosekit flapped her wings.They looked up as Amberblaze thumped through the camp."He's a heavy cat..." Junglekit mewed disgusted."He's your uncle!" Fawnkit mewed with a swipe of her paw at her brothers muzzle. "Yes,and so am I! And I'll make YOU clean out the dirty prey if you don't stop yowling about Amberblaze's weight!" Soulshock mewed.Luckykit bounced across the clearing leaving a trail of flowers everywhere.Rosekit then became invisible and jumped on Luckykit causing her to flip about trying to attack a invisible cat.Rosekit became visible and laughed at Luckykit as she was STILL trying to hook her paw on something.While Luckykit flailed about in the air,Fighters lined up to head out hunting with Daisyshine behind them.Rosekit tapped Luckykit's shoulder and made her stop moving."What?" Luckykit mewed."Look! Don't they look so...Nimble,And brave!" Rosekit meowed excitedly."One day you'll be like that," Luckykit mewed trying to stand up."One day," Rosekit repeated.Rubykit marched up to Luckykit and Rosekit."That 'One Day' will NEVER happen!" She snorted."What do you mean?" Luckykit's fur fluffed up."One Day I'll be a warrior,And you'll be stuck as apprentices forever,Lets face it, You too will NEVER make it through the final Exam," She hissed."We will!" Rosekit meowed in triumph."Well,Maybe not for me,I was born with a twisted femur so I wobble about,It's a thing that can't be fixed with magic you know,Though the twisted femur is not visible on the outside." Luckykit mumbled."See! Your friend there wont make it! You wont make it!" Rubykit mewed."Then how come the leg is SUPPOSED to hold her back,Yet she's faster than ANY cat in the clan!" Rosekit mewed with one eyebrow raised.Rubykit looked mad that her sister dare say the truth.She stomped off with fumming anger.

Luckykit leaped half way up a rock while Windymeadow watched.Luckykit flung her claws every which way scrambling get up the rock.She got footing and clambered up the rock to meet Rosekit who helped her the rest of the way.Rubykit yawned as she looked at the rock as if it was no challenge.She leaped up but gradually slipped on the rock plummeting down to the ground.Rubykit landed flat on her back with a yowl."If this was a REAL cliff,You'd be dead by now Rubykit!" Lavendersong hissed."The runts cheated!" Rubykit growled in disgust."How do you purpose they DID cheat?" Junglekit mewed swating his tail in her face."With their wings!" She growled.Windymeadow flew to the top of the rock and tied a vine around Rosekit's and Luckykit's wings muttering "I'm sorry," Before she carried the kits down."Try again," Lavendersong Growled.Luckykit leaped half way up and hooked her claw in a curve and yanked herself upward.She landed on the top.Rosekit followed up as swiftly as Luckykit had and glanced down at Rubykit,Junglekit,Featherkit,Yarrowkit,and Fawnkit.Fawnkit leaped nimbly up like a mountain goat.Junglekit swung himself up and landed on the top.Featherkit extended his claws and leaped up catching and holes and landing perfectly.Luckykit removed the ties on her wings and Rosekit did the same.Rubykit looked as Yarrowkit clambered upward."Rubykit,Come on! It's not THAT hard!" Yarrowkit spat.He Rubykit glared at him from the bottom of the boulder."MOVE!" Lavendersong roared which made Rubykit jump.Luckykit watched as Rubykit's attempts to climb up each failed.She finally made it up covered in sweat and scratches.Luckykit leaped down gracefully with her wings tied up again and landed on all fours.Rosekit and the rest did the same but Yarrowkit and Rubykit fell on their faces."You kits get to go play,Yarrowkit,Rubykit,You stay and practice,UNTILL YOU LEARN HOW TO CLIMB AND LAND GRACEFULLY!!!" Lavendersong screamed.Luckykit was the first to take off.Rosekit fled after Luckykit.


	3. The Play And The Night

Chapter Two:

Luckykit stared at the stars.Rosekit sat next to Luckykit and glaced around."Kits,You should head to bed," Purplespine meowed as she sat next to the kits."We wanna watch the stars shine," Luckykit replied not moving her eyes from the stars.Plumwhisker trotted over to the kits."Purplespine,Windymeadow and Purplenight require you," She looked at The kits."I'll stay with the kits," She mewed."Alright..." Purplespine meowed hesitantly and then padded away.Rosekit shuffled her paws along the cool ground."It's been hot today,And Rock Climbing was all we could do," Rosekit's mew was full of wonder."It's cold at night,And it's only getting colder as Green Leaf progresses." Plumwhisker meowed."I know." Luckykit meowed."Leaf Fall is coming,Our First Leaf Fall," Luckykit mewed.Rosefeather and Luckysoul glanced at the kits."You kits wanna hear a good ol' story?" Luckysoul chuckled.Plumwhisker padded away to the Warriors den."Back before I was a leader,I was training as a Warrior And A Medicine Dog..." He began."Those days I was just Luckypaw,I grew to a warrior,That's when I met Rosefeather,Luckykit's Grandmeow," He smiled.He looked into Luckykit's forever glittering eyes."And as Luckykit's Grandpaw,I can say you two have something no other cat has ever had," He mewed.Luckykit lowered her gaze to look forward."You both are gifted,Not just by the stars,But in specail ways," Luckysoul barked and Licked their heads,"I'm a head to bed,My Grandkit better not stay up too late!" Luckysoul chuckled and padded to his den with Rosefeather.

Luckykit sprang up."I can reach the moon!" She mewed excitedly as she tried flapping her wings."We're trying to do this together Moondancer!" Rosekit called."I know very well we are working together Sundasher!" Luckykit called out."This play is gonna be great!" Rosekit called out in excitment."The story of Moondancer and Sundasher was our favorite," Luckykit mewed.The kits padded into the camp."We'd like to perform a little play!" Rosekit meowed. "Sure," Spectrumstar purred and called the cat together."This is the story of Moondancer and Sundasher," Rosekit meowed.Luckykit leaped to the top of the large stone."Cats of the clan," Luckykit began."We have traveled far and wide!" Rosekit mewed."It's time to stay in one place!" Luckykit meowed.Junglekit and Yarrowkit who acted as the clan roared,"No! We want to move find some other place!" And they stormed off.Luckykit looked at Rosekit."Moondancer,We must travel together to find a close home."Rosekit mewed.The play carried on.


	4. Apprentices

Chapter Three:

It was the next day,The play had run smoothly but Luckykit was biting her lip.The moon was almost in the middle of the sky and Luckykit was sitting in a group of warriors and kits.Rubykit was smirking and not taking her eyes off of Spectrumstar.Luckysoul sat on the edges of the clearing,His chest puffed out with pride.Rosefeather was purring next to him.Luckykit focused on her mom who was swiftly cleaning her fur.Luckykit stood up and shuffled forward as Spectrumstar summond the kits forward. "Luckykit, Rosekit, Rubykit, Junglekit, Yarrowkit, Fawnkit,and Featherkit," She spoke."It has come the time when you've passed three moons." She purred. "Featherkit,From this day forward you will be known as Featherpaw,Your mentor is Herbflight.Herbflight,teach Featherpaw your wisdom of herbs as Jayflight once taught you." Spectrumstar mewed as Featherpaw sprinted with happy eyes to Herbflight."Rubykit from this day forward you are Rubypaw,Your mentor shall be Waterdrop.Waterdrop teach her well," Spectrumstar listed all the kits and finally met with Luckykit and Rosekit."Luckykit you shall be known as Luckypaw,Your mentor his Plumwhisker.Plumwhisker,share your knowledge with Luckypaw and teach her to be great," She then turned to Rosekit."You shall be working with Luckypaw,Rosepaw,Your mentor is ALSO Plumwhisker," She purred. Plumwhisker looked excited but Luckypaw felt her belly twist.Did this mean that Spectrumstar didn't expect one of the kits to survive? Did she think Luckypaw or Rosepaw might fail and at least wanted ONE kit to survive? Luckypaw pushed those thoughts back,It was Moonhigh at the exact moment the two got their names.Luckypaw felt her paws leave the ground but her wings were tightly folded to her side.She began to unfold her wings and stretched them up.Pain swept through Luckypaw but she felt moonlight fill the dip she made when she unfolded her wings.Green swirls appeared on her cheeks,flanks and wings.She stopped floating and lowered gracefully with her wings out and lowered.She glew green-gold.Rubypaw was growling at Luckypaw.Plumwhisker purred with delight,She had a SPECAIL apprentice.Luckypaw stood up shakily the star on her forehead sheding a green-ish light.She looked at Rubypaw who was growling.All eyes flickered to Rubypaw.Rubypaw then stood up straight and stopped.

Luckypaw sat beside Rosepaw as they waited by the camp Entrance.They were going to show them The Twilight Ocean and their territory in The Twilight Forest.Plumwhisker padded forward yawning."What no prey first?" She purred in amusment."We wanna see the territory is all,I for one am too excited to eat!" Luckypaw purred.Windymeadow smiled as she heard her daughters words.Dancingshadow and Purplenight were purring at their daughter.Stagpelt walked over to Windymeadow and licked her ear.She shifted her gaze to Stagpelt and walked to the Fresh-Kill pile.Plumwhisker sprinted out of the den and was surprised when Luckypaw and Rosepaw put on speed and almost past her.She smirked and sprinted forward fast."Find your rhythm Plumwhisker!" Luckypaw meowed as she lightened her step and soon her paws were barely touching the ground.Her paws thrumbed when they did touch the ground and made a sound that formed into humming.She leaped over a log and fought through the Leaf-Wall while running.The Leaf-Wall was Several Fox lengths thick.She skidded to a halt catching her breath as she heard Rosepaw and Plumwhisker burst through the wall.She looked over the water with the waves lapping at the shore.Luckypaw drew wind through her mouth.The salty sea air gave her the power to run again."Lets get moving,We have to show you the Training Circle," Plumwhisker mewed.They followed her through a bramble Tunnel into a large circle encased in a bramble thicket.Luckypaw's heart filled with joy.


	5. A Choice Is Made

Chapter Four:

Luckypaw purred as she walked into camp.She had seen all of the Clan territory.She picked up a limp mouse and trotted over to the eating place beside the apprentices den.She tore into the mouse as Rubypaw sat on the otherside glaring at Luckypaw.Luckypaw looked over camp.She felt,off,for some reason.Featherpaw padded over to Luckypaw."You know..." He hesitated."Why not follow what you desire sister?..." He asked."What does he mean?" Rubypaw smirked."You used to tell me,How much you wanted-" Featherpaw was cut off."I know what you mean," Luckypaw mewed silently."You have all those connections,It's where you belong," Featherpaw meowed."I suggest you go tell Spectrumstar before it's too late." He meowed and trotted off.She lifted herself up."What he means is...I've always dreamed with StarClan,I wanted all my life to be a Medicine Cat...But..." She meowed."Do what's best, Go with your heart," Rosepaw insisted."Alright," Luckypaw meowed and walked slowly to Spectrumstar's den."Yes Luckypaw?" Spectrumstar lifted her head."I was wondering if you'd make me a Medicine cat apprentice..." She mewed silently."Anything for you Little Luckypaw," She meowed but Luckypaw could see she was a bit unsure."If you don't wanna do that...I could work hard a be both," Luckypaw mewed.At that moment she saw a red starry cat named Redpaw."Hmm...Work hard!" Spectrumstar purred and Luckypaw padded out of the den.Redpaw padded beside her.The apprentice looked at her with a understanding glint in his eyes.She had known Redpaw who had walked beside her and lead her through time.She was worried about following her dream,Or that Redpaw might be more distant from her.At that moment he lifted his head and it was as if he read her mind."I'm not going to leave your side anytime soon Luckypaw," He mewed


	6. Chosen Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REFRENCES!!!

Chapter Five:

Luckypaw scampered through the woods,the ice under her paws made her slide and slip.She had learned all about herbs so she was good to go on Medicine Cat training.She now focused on Warrior Cat training.Rosepaw sprinted ahead of Luckypaw guiding the way as they bolted after a rabbit.It let out scared shrieks as it looked back to find Rosepaw's and Luckypaw's claws stretched out to reach it's flanks.Luckypaw gained traction as she ran and dug her claws in with each leap and bound.Rosepaw leaped and cracked it's spine under her paws.Luckypaw saw her catch and stopped.Snow fluttered around Rosepaw which made Luckypaw feel like Rosepaw was much stronger than she was.Luckypaw flicked her ears back and ducked into the bushes.A brown-grey squirrel,Clearly old,was sniffing around the base of a tree.She leaped up carefully and bit down on it's neck.It squirmed in her jaws and she bit down and it stopped moving and flopped over.Rubypaw slid down the snowy hill crest with Junglepaw and Yarrowpaw."Catch anything good sis?" Junglepaw asked as he looked longingly at the rather plump squirrel."Yup!" She meowed as Rosepaw slipped out of the bushes with the rabbit in her jaws and blood on her claws.Junglepaw glanced at the squirrel and the rabbit like he was imagining their taste.Luckypaw glanced at her brother."Be careful Junglepaw,Eat now and you'll be cleaning out Grandpaw's and Grandmeow's Fleas!" Luckypaw said like it was horrifying.Junglepaw shivered.Rubypaw rolled her eyes."How come you two found prey? We searched everywhere!" Rubypaw grumbled."Hmm..." Rosepaw meowed."Follow the oak tree line,Birds like to take shelter in the holes inside the tree,And squirrels do too,Rabbits nest in the roots." Luckypaw shared what she knew with Rubypaw."I didn't think you'd share info with your enemy!" Rubypaw laughed."Uh...You're not really my enemy," Luckypaw mewed.Rubypaw pushed past and the Apprentice patroll passed the two. She turned back to Rosepaw."We should head back to camp,We have plenty of prey hidden in the snow," Luckypaw meowed."I suppose you're right." Rosepaw meowed and padded off.

"What are you kits doing?" Birchsong croaked."Just returning prey ma'am." Luckypaw purred. "Can an apprentice named Luckypaw be kind enough to get their Grandpaw's friend a nice robin?" She asked."Yes ma'am!" She mewed happily.She dug through the prey pile and grabbed the robbin she had asked for.She gently laid it down in front of Birchsong."Thank you Luckypaw,You'll be a warrior in no time," She meowed.Luckypaw turned to pad away but Birchsong pipped up."But...I need to tell you something." Luckypaw spun around and faced her."StarClan told me...You belong in what's called,'The Medicine Cat Tree',a important group of Medicine cats...What I'm saying is...StarClan wants you to be a Medicine Cat and ONLY a Medicine Cat,DO NOT IGNORE YOUR VEINS!!!" She meowed.Luckypaw gazed over the camp. Redpaw nodded at Luckypaw."Alright..." She meowed and grew more confident.

Me:Ahh,What a good story!

Luckypaw:SERIOUSLY!!! BIRCHSONG WHY THE REFERENCE!!! No one will get it!

Birchsong:OHHH SOMEONE WILL!!!

Luckypaw:If anyone understood the reference,'Do not ignore your veins' Just change 'your' to 'my' and there's the hidden reference,If you THINK you understand,Comment,Tell me I'll tell you the truth when I see fit!

Birchsong:YUS!!!

Me:Guy's we're out of space!

Luckypaw:I don't care!!!

Facepaw:Ready to get my warrior name!!!

Me:You aren't even in this story! UGH!!! YOUR NAME IS FACEPALM!!!

Facepalm:T^T

Me:OKAY 33LUCKYFERN33 OUT!!!


	7. Names And Fights!

Chapter Six:

Luckypaw was matching strides with Featherpaw and Herbflight.Roseflight wanted to go with Luckypaw to Moonpool just to stand around where she couldn't see Moonpool though.The three Medicine Cats tapped their nose to the water and fell asleep.Luckypaw woke up to Redpaw's smiling face.She was in StarClan,Ready to receive her name."You've traveled far and wide," He mewed."Not that far!" She giggled."I meant soul wise,You've come a long way from Kit-Hood." He meowed.She smiled."I was given the Warrior name Redclaw..." He mewed."I lived a long time but chose to be a apprentice in StarClan," He mewed and grew taller than she was."This is my regular form." He meowed.She purred,"What's my Medicine Cat name?" She meowed curiously."We have though long and hard..." She meowed."One name peaked over the rest...Luckyfern,From now on you're Luckyfern," Redclaw announced. Her heart pounded."We will always guide you,And look after you..." He purred and nuzzled her.She smiled gently as StarClan's territory faded around her.

Roseflight clung by Luckyfern's side as she walked into camp.Rubyglimmer padded up to Luckyfern."Hey there Luckypaw!" Rubyglimmer joked.Over the moons Rubyglimmer began to warm up to Luckyfern."It's Luckyfern RubyPAW!" She laughed and Ran about in the moonlight with Rubyglimmer on her tail.The water stream at the edge of camp glimmered.Luckyfern looked back and saw Rubypaw paused as water splashed around Luckyfern.Luckyfern glanced back at Rubyglimmer."Something wrong?" She asked gently."No,Nothings wrong," Rubyglimmer meowed in reassurance.Luckyfern purred in content that it was okay. She smiled gently.Crashing sounded through the udergrowth.Jungletree,Daisyshine, Fawnleap,Dancingshadow,and Flaretrail bursted through the entrance."Warriors! We saw cats heading quickly toward the camp!" Fawnleap's voice was full of terror.Spectrumstar began to summon warriors into positions.Luckyfern had no idea what was happening but Redclaw had a mixture of terror and curiosity in his eyes which was strange for a StarClan warrior to have terror in his eyes.

33LuckyFern33:Mhm...

Luckyfern:0.0 I'm you!

33LuckyFern33:We were ALWAYS the same person.

Luckyfern:Well,We're the same,So what you knew as 'Me:' in the ending of the last chapter is I,Luckyfern.

Tacoshell:MMMMMHHHMMMM

Luckyfern:I have instant regret for making you an OC. ._.'

Doormat:Yup,You keep regretting it!

Partpelt:*Has glow worms on his pelt and fleas dancing on him,Wearing shades* PARTY DUDES!!!

Sweetheart:YEAH!!! STUPID NAMES GROUP PARTY!!!

Facepalm:Me,Sweetheart,Partypelt,Tacoshell,Doormat,and Buttertray!

Luckyfern:We've now officially broken everyone's minds,They probably left to bleach their eyeballs and put a car horn up to their ear to make them deaf,SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	8. A Small Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH NAY

LuckClan:

Leader:Spectrumstar:Black with rainbow tail,Clear but not blind eyes,Rainbow wings,She-Cat

Co-Leader:Amberblaze:Amber-red fur with yellow eyes,Yellow paws with a runny look,Male

Deputy:Spookyshadow:White with black paws and orange eyes,White feathered wings,She-Cat

Medicine Cat:Herbflight:Silver with white stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Luckyfern:Gold with glittering fern green eyes,one is clear green with no white parts,paws,ear tips,underbelly,under tail,Feathered wings,Green swirls on flanks,cheeks,and wings,A Green star on her forehead,white spots down spine,Sparkling stars on her pelt,She-Kit  
(General Magic,Nature Magic)

Featherfall:Pale blue with feathered wings and blue eyes,Tom

Fighters:

Stagpelt:Dusty brown with vivid green eyes.

Waterdrop:Blue with pale blue eyes,She-Cat

Dappledsun:Gold with amber eyes,She-Cat

Orangeice:Orange with yellow stripes,Tom

Rippleleaf:Green with shamrock green eyes,Tom

Dancingshadow:Black with purple eyes and pale grey paws,Tom

Lavendersong:Purple-Lilac fur,bright purple eyes,She-Cat

Runningwind:Silver with blue eyes,She-Cat

Snowshine:White with light gray stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Yellowfur:Black with bright yellow eyes and grey spots,She-Cat

Flameforest:Red with green eyes,Tom

Sandpelt:Tan corgi,Brown eyes,Tan feathered wings,Male

Geckozap:Green and brown,Green eye,Tom(Invisibility)

Purplespine:Tan and purple stripe on her spine,Purple eyes,She-Dog (General Powers)

Windymeadow:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Dog

Soulshock:Pale gold with pink muzzle and amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Plumwhisker:Purple with silver stripes and amber eyes,She-Cat

Windymeadow:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Dog

Purplenight:Purple-Black with purple eyes,She-Cat

Fawnleap:Dusty brown with green pale blue eyes,blue spots,She-Cat

Jungletree:Green-ish blue-ish with green eyes,Tom

Rubyglimmer:Red with orange eyes and yellow-red paws,She-Cat

Yarrowroot:Pale yellow with pale gold eyes,Tom

Roseflight:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat  
(General Magic,Invisibility)

Running Scouts:

Blazingsky:Red with blue-ish marks,Blue eyes,Tom

Flaretrail:Red with yellow stripes,Gold eye,Tom

Brightlight:Lilac with bright green eyes and white paws,She-Cat

Daisyshine:Black with white stripes and bright purple-green eyes with lilac spots,She-Cat

Elders:

Luckysoul:Gold corgi with white markings,feathered wings,One blind blue eye one lime green eye,Bird wings,Male

Rosefeather:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat

Brokensoul:Black with green eyes and one torn ear,Tom

Jayflight:Silver with blue eyes and light-gray stripes,Tom

Willowsway:Dusty brown with green eyes,She-Cat

Lightiningstrike:Gold with yellow eyes,Tom

Thunderboom:Gold with creamy yellow stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Blairfur:White with grey stripes and blue-purple eyes,She-Cat

Ghostlily:Lilac purple with deep purple eyes and white markings,She-Cat

 

Chapter Seven

:

Luckyfern shewed the last elder inside the medicine den.At that moment cats burst into the clearing."REVENGE!!!" Somecat yowled.He had a grey pelt and blue eyes."Revenge for what?" Spectrumstar hissed."For the death of my father and mother!" He roared."Who was your father?" Spectrumstar hissed."Hollowstar,My mother was Dartstar! You killed them! Luckystar killed them!" He growled with tears dribbling down his chin.Spectrumstar pushed back her ears."I'm Brokenheart...Received that name for my sadness..." He growled."AND IF LUCKYSOUL IS SO OLD I'LL KILL YOU SPECTRUMSTAR!!! I WON'T STOP TILL I HAVE MY REVENGE!!! I WILL FIGHT AND KILL MYSELF FOR MY FATHER!!!" Brokenheart leaped at Spectrumstar.Luckyfern's eyes grew wide and barrled into the air."AUNTIE!!!" She meowed and Wipped spread her wings and faced Brokenheart head on and flinched as his claws dug deep into her flesh and went sliding away.Brokenheart's eyes grew wide as he saw Luckyfern's body on the ground."Why...Why would you protect her..." He asked."Y-your father was evil and so was Dartstar...I hate the fact that y-you lost someone...But I c-can't let you kill m-my Auntie..." She meowed as her eyes were thick with greif."She's my clan mate... My f-family...And I'd do a-any thing for them..." She mewed sorrowfully as images began to blur."SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!" Brokenheart snapped with all the family talk and lashed his claws at her eyes.She let him and didn't make a effort to get up."Why..." Brokenheart asked in tears."Why do you not cry....Why do your eyes still glitter like stars..." He cried harder."Why is your pelt forever starry...Why don't you just...just..DIE!" He wailed and began to fling his claws out some more.She felt pain well up in her eyes and blood gush down her cheeks.She lifted her head and realized she couldn't see out of one eye.It was clear fern green with the still glittering look.Rubyglimmer slammed her paw down on Brokenheart's face knocking her down and Luckyfern was carried into the medicine den by Featherfall and Roseflight.

She awoke in the pale light of the Medicine Den."I think we should kill Brokenheart!" She heard from the clan meeting outside.Luckyfern stood up and felt a searing pain through her chest but ignored it and padded out of the den.Brokenheart's ears were drooped.It had been seven sun rises and they had not decided what to do."Forgive me for saying this...but I have a great idea." Luckyfern gave a gentle smile.Brokenheart's eyes grew wide.She new what he was thinking,He thought she had come up with the most horrific way for him to die."You should be resting!" Featherfall raced up to stand by her side."No no,I wanna speak." She said drearily."It was her life on the line!" Rubyglimmer mewed."Alright,She makes the final choice." Spectrumstar meowed."Full pardon,Let him join the clan....As long as he promises never to hurt one of us again." Luckyfern mewed.Brokenheart's eyes grew wide and shimmered with admiration.Spectrumstar smiled."You're merciful,As Luckysoul..." She meowed and dipped her head."Welcome to the Clan Brokenheart!" The cats began to cheer for him.

Luckyfern:I almost died today ._.'

Brokensoul: /(^3^)/ YAY!!! I'M NOT THE ONLY BROKEN- ANYMORE!!!

Brokenheart:I almost killed somebody,

Brokensoul:I did too,

Brokenheart:Who?

Luckyfern:Yeah,Who Grandpaw?

Brokensoul:Luckysoul

Luckyfern:HOW???

Brokensoul:Really funny jokes.

Luckysoul:He meant ACTUALLY almost killing someone.

Brokensoul:God is dead.

Luckyfern:He died when I made this story! BYE!!!


	9. Rising Spirits

LuckClan:

Leader:Spectrumstar:Black with rainbow tail,Clear but not blind eyes,Rainbow wings,She-Cat

Co-Leader:Amberblaze:Amber-red fur with yellow eyes,Yellow paws with a runny look,Male

Deputy:Spookyshadow:White with black paws and orange eyes,White feathered wings,She-Cat

Medicine Cat:Herbflight:Silver with white stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Luckyfern:Gold with glittering fern green eyes,one is clear green with no white parts,paws,ear tips,underbelly,under tail,Feathered wings,Green swirls on flanks,cheeks,and wings,A Green star on her forehead,white spots down spine,Sparkling stars on her pelt,She-Cat  
(General Magic,Nature Magic)

Featherfall:Pale blue with feathered wings and blue eyes,Tom

Fighters:

Stagpelt:Dusty brown with vivid green eyes.

Waterdrop:Blue with pale blue eyes,She-Cat

Dappledsun:Gold with amber eyes,She-Cat

Orangeice:Orange with yellow stripes,Tom

Rippleleaf:Green with shamrock green eyes,Tom

Dancingshadow:Black with purple eyes and pale grey paws,Tom

Lavendersong:Purple-Lilac fur,bright purple eyes,She-Cat

Runningwind:Silver with blue eyes,She-Cat

Snowshine:White with light gray stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Yellowfur:Black with bright yellow eyes and grey spots,She-Cat

Flameforest:Red with green eyes,Tom

Sandpelt:Tan corgi,Brown eyes,Tan feathered wings,Male

Geckozap:Green and brown,Green eye,Tom(Invisibility)

Purplespine:Tan and purple stripe on her spine,Purple eyes,She-Dog (General Powers)

Windymeadow:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Dog

Soulshock:Pale gold with pink muzzle and amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Plumwhisker:Purple with silver stripes and amber eyes,She-Cat

Windymeadow:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Dog

Purplenight:Purple-Black with purple eyes,She-Cat

Fawnleap:Dusty brown with green pale blue eyes,blue spots,She-Cat

Jungletree:Green-ish blue-ish with green eyes,Tom

Rubyglimmer:Red with orange eyes and yellow-red paws,She-Cat

Yarrowroot:Pale yellow with pale gold eyes,Tom

Roseflight:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat  
(General Magic,Invisibility)

Running Scouts:

Blazingsky:Red with blue-ish marks,Blue eyes,Tom

Flaretrail:Red with yellow stripes,Gold eye,Tom

Brightlight:Lilac with bright green eyes and white paws,She-Cat

Daisyshine:Black with white stripes and bright purple-green eyes with lilac spots,She-Cat

Brokenheart:Dark Grey with black stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Elders:

Luckysoul:Gold corgi with white markings,feathered wings,One blind blue eye one lime green eye,Bird wings,Male

Rosefeather:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat

Brokensoul:Black with green eyes and one torn ear,Tom

Jayflight:Silver with blue eyes and light-gray stripes,Tom

Willowsway:Dusty brown with green eyes,She-Cat

Lightiningstrike:Gold with yellow eyes,Tom

Thunderboom:Gold with creamy yellow stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Blairfur:White with grey stripes and blue-purple eyes,She-Cat

Ghostlily:Lilac purple with deep purple eyes and white markings,She-Cat

 

Chapter Eight:

Luckyfern padded along the path with Rubyglimmer."It's been a while since Roseflight left off to train to get some alone-fighting experience." Luckyfern meowed."It'll be good encase she's seperated from the Clan for a few days." Rubyglimmer mewed.Luckyfern pushed past the wall of thick gorse."Hi Luckyfern and Rubyglimmer,Come to pick me up?" She meowed. Luckyfern padded up to her friend."Yes,We didn't want you to go home alone." Rubyglimmer purred.Roseflight smiled at her sister.The three padded down the path happily.Bird song rang through the forest.Overhead the birds flew over the clouds and below them.

Springstar,Summerstar,Winterstar,and Fallstar looked at Luckyfern with a smile."Grow plants for us this season?! That's rather nice of a mortal!" Springstar and Summerstar purred.She smiled.Luckyfern purred in content.She had longed to do something productive.She had been injured from the fight with Brokenheart earlier on.She wasn't barley trusted with going out on her own without getting hurt.She sprinted through the forest leaving a trail of flowers and grass in her wake.Clouds cleared over head and the sun shown down.She covered the large island in the day and trotted back to camp through the flowery meadow.She flopped down and drifted off to sleep,exhausted from the run.

Luckyfern clambered out of camp with Brokenheart at her side."It's alright...You don't have to support me." Luckyfern mewed."I just wanna help you...You had a dreadful fall yesterday..." Brokenheart meowed."It's alright,It's just a broken leg...It'll heal." She reassured.Brokenheart smiled softly.She tried to nimbly run up the hill but wobbled instead.Roseflight's voice was heard from behind a bush speaking to someone.She heard Brokenheart's voice and raced out of the bushes."Roseflight!?" Brokenheart meowed terrified and hid beside Luckyfern."Are you still mad at me!" He asked."I'm not mad," Roseflight purred and swiftly walked away."Um Awkward..." Brokenheart meowed.Luckyfern sighed and padded down the path.Brokenheart didn't look around much but stayed beside Luckyfern not taking his eyes off her.Whenever she turned to look at him he whipped his head away.She brushed it off as they continued to walk down the path.

Luckysoul:OOOOOOOO

Luckyfern:I Have suspitions of you Brokenheart

Brokenheart:Wha-What suspitions! 0////0

Rosefeather:Aww you kits are adorable.

Luckyfern: ._.' Grandmeow I'm a warrior

Rosefeather:Medicine Cat,

Birchsong:SHE MUST BELIEVE!!!

Luckysoul:Wha...

Brokenheart:Enough...Please just end this Chapter already .///.'

Luckyfern:Fine,BYE EVERYONE!!!


	10. Changing Colors

Chapter Nine:

Luckyfern swept the Medicine den with her tail.Spectrumstar padded in with Stagpelt and Windymeadow.Stagpelt ran up to Luckyfern."MY LITTLE DOVE!!!" He purred.Featherfall came out to see the commotion.Luckyfern was so small and her father was the tallest cat in the clan.Featherfall came and stood beside his sister and Stagpelt nuzzled Featherfall and Luckyfern."Sorry I was away so long,I was on a mission with some others..." Stagpelt appoligized."I remember your apprentice ceremony,So you can't POSSIBLY still be paws'" he mewed."I got the name Featherfall!" Featherpaw purred."And I got the name Luckyfern." Luckyfern mewed.Their father's eyes filled with pride.Spectrumstar smiled."Remember the other reason we're here," Windymeadow's voice was ragged."Oh...Right..." Stagpelt frowned."We've scented a new cat on our territory,We don't know who..." Stagpelt reported. "And..." He stepped back."Lavendersong and Sandpelt got bitten..." Windymeadow finished. "Bitten by what?" Featherfall asked."By....Adders..." Windymeadow mewed."They're still alive...But slowly fading...If we don't save them soon-" Luckyfern cut her off."I know all about poisons! I'll be right there!" She zoomed off and grabbed a few herbs.She then raced to the center of the clearing.She was tired of feeling helpless.She began to mix together herbs and make polutices and pastes.She gave the two herbs to eat as she lathered on pastes and Polutices.She sat down after she had finished."Thanks," Sandpelt said sitting up."You're a good cat." Lavendersong meowed.Luckyfern's chest filled with pride when she heard the complement.Barley any one got a complement from Lavendersong.

Luckyfern lapped water from the stream.Brokenheart was by her side.Roseflight was off doing something else.Luckyfern felt a tingling.I think I have to do something..." She meowed. "Do what?" Brokenheart asked."You know how we were talking last night?" She asked."Ahh that little conversation." Brokenheart struggled to his paws."See you there tonight?" He asked."Yes..." Luckyfern mewed.

The Clan gathered around Luckyfern as her gold fur turned silver.The green stayed green but her silver pelt shone brightly.Everyone smiled at her new pelt."She's a star cat....If I've ever seen one..." Luckysoul smiled."Luckystar part two..." Birchsong joked to Ghostlily.Others looked at Luckyfern,This was her TRUE pelt and they all knew it.

Luckyfern:OOOO I'm silver now.Cool

Brokenheart:Now you look more like me 0////0 But with green not black,and silver not grey...

Roseflight:AWWW BOI!!!

Featherfall:Meh sis is me,*Pixle shades fall on his face*

Jayflight:Every Medicine Cat in these stories are grey but Birchsong...

Birchsong:Want me to nag more? I OWN YOU JAYFLIGHT!!!

Jayflight: 0.0' Oh no not again...

Luckyfern:I'm just gonna end this before Birchsong kills Jayflight,BYE!!!


	11. STORM

Chapter Ten:

Luckyfern glanced at Brokenheart who was padding by her side."We made him a Running scout 21 sun rises ago,He's STILL following Luckyfern." Rippleleaf said to Orangeice."Hmm, I think he likes Luckyfern," Orangeice meowed."Huh,I never thought I'd see the day when Hollowstar and Dartstar's,Luckysoul's worst enemies,Son would've ever fallen in love with his Grandkit." Rippleleaf laughed.The two laughed.Luckyfern laid beside the stream that ran through the Clan camp.Brokenheart sat down beside her."Want some fresh kill?" He asked. "I'll go get some," Luckyfern meowed and struggled to her feet."NO!" Brokenheart yowled and then covered his mouth with his paws."I mean...You should lay down I'll get the prey." He meowed.She smiled as he walked away.Luckysoul sat over by the stream telling stories to some of the warriors."And In the days of my apprentice ship,I saw a hollow,Filled with cats! Small and big!" He began."It was a place called the gathering,Long before I left for the mountain now known as Desert Mountain..." He barked."I want to tell you these stories so that the spirit is never forgotten...Every full moon each clan in the area would gather around to a meeting place.They could not fight on that night or StarClan would get angry...The leaders sat upon a high place so that they could look down.They spoke for they're clan and how it was progressing." He meowed."Mournfully we moved far from the clans..." Rosefeather mewed with sorrow.Thunder rumbled over head."We best get back into the tunnels," Luckysoul meowed as the warriors departed and scrambled into the tunnels.Each tunnel was hidden under a strong well-built den.Luckyfern and Brokenheart scrambled down the Medicine Den Tunnel.They arrived in the large cavern with a high roof.The only parts open to the sky was a slim ray of light that was right above the underground stream.Cats came here to get water when they couldn't leave their dens.Brokenheart had grabbed two extra bits of prey for her brother and Herbflight.They laid down and choose to sleep through the storm.


	12. Short Romance,And....Cloverleaf?

Chapter Eleven:

Roseflight came into the clearing with a cat following her.The cat looked scared because of the bigger cats around her.She looked calmer when she saw Roseflight or Luckyfern sence they were small."This is Kelli....I know she's a-" Roseflight was cut off by Spectrumstar,"I think you're about to ask if your kittypet friend can join the clan..." She mewed."Yes...." Roseflight looked down."Well about tha-" Amberblaze was about to meow when Luckysoul stretched out of the den."May I remind you Amberblaze,Your mum would've never been your mum had I not aloud her in the clan,And If she wasn't your mum you wouldn't have been born,And now Rosefeather is a respected cat!" Luckysoul chuckled.Amberblaze shoved his ears back and didn't say anything."She'll need a name,We can't stick her as a Apprentice she's to old to be one...." Spectrumstar thought."Hmm...How about Cloverleaf?" Spectrumstar meowed.Kelli nodded her head quickly."Roseflight,It's up to you to train her,Teach her the warrior code and how to hunt." Spookyshadow piped up."Yes ma'am!" Roseflight said and raced out of the tunnel ready to train with Cloverleaf.Cloverleaf scurried away.

Brokenheart sat beside Luckyfern.The sun was falling and he had brought her to the bay."You know...You're the prettiest cat in the Clan to me.." Brokenheart mewed."No...You surely think someone else is MUCH more pretty." She meowed."Luckysoul has established that I and Featherfall COULD have mates if we wanted to...I just choose not too...I guess because no one truely askes me." Luckyfern meowed."Well...Nevermind..." Brokenheart meowed and stayed quiet as the sun sunk.

Brokenheart was leading Luckyfern out of the Clan.They sat under a honey suckle bush.Their pelts shimmered in the moon lit night."You know...I brought you here for a reason..." He mewed."I've wanted to ask you...Do you...Can we...Can we be...Together?" He winced as he spoke,afraid of Luckyfern saying no."Brokenheart I..." She meowed looking into his icy eyes. "Yes..." She meowed nuzzling him.He purred as she snuggled with him.As they padded into camp Luckysoul's eye brows were practically sliding off his forehead.Orangeice was hold out his paw for prey to Rippleleaf who sighed since she lost the bet and walked over to the fresh kill pile.Spectrumstar was sitting contently up on the rock and Rubyglimmer was smiling beside Featherfall.They ALL knew what just happened.

Luckyfern:YAY I'M NOT ALONE ANYMORE!!!

Brokenheart:YAY I FINALLY TOLD LUCKYFERN!!!

Luckysoul:I'M GONNA BE A GREAT GRANDPAW!!!

Luckyfern:Wait...What...

Luckysoul:I did nothing wrong...#NormalGrandpaw

Luckyfern:Next Chapter I guess...

Luckysoul:Yes...Please


	13. The Ending....

Chapter Twelve:

Brokenheart was helping put away herbs with Luckyfern.She was exhausted from the day before.She had been running in circles trying to fix a million problems.But now she was taking a trip to Moonpool.She purred as she walked into the underground tunnels to the Moonpool which was underground.They sat beside moonpool and tapped their noses to the water.Luckyfern spun into sleep."Lovely to see you again Luckyfern," Redclaw purred.A golden cat,Lionstar,sat beside Luckyfern.A white kit named Woolkit,Her fith sibling who was born dead,was beside Lionstar.Luckyfern purred.Brokenheart must've been sharing stories with his family that WASN'T Dartstar and Hollowstar.She purred and told everyone about the miraculous tales that lead her to this point.Contented she woke up,Ready to begin her new life with Brokenheart.

Luckyfern:T^T It's sad to see it come to a end....

Luckysoul:Meh,You're probably gonna keep writing in another book.

Luckyfern:Probably.

Luckyfern:Anyway,Thanks for reading this fantastic tale! May StarClan protect you and the Fanfics to come!


End file.
